Song Fic Drabbles (New Version)
by Snow32Lily
Summary: Just some fun "music videos" or alternate scenes. Perhaps some of you noticed how my first time uploading this, I removed it. That is because I was informed that we are not allowed to write down other people's lyrics, so I revised, and did this in a way that won't get me in trouble.
1. Listen

**I have recently been informed that song fics are not allowed. However, I think I found a new way to get my little song ideas out there, without breaking the rules that I can't put the lyrics down. This is how this is going to work now. I'm going to set the scene, provide what characters sing what (group songs or duets), and give cues like on this one. Then, you can go listen to the song having the video in your imagination. (Basically what I did before, just without the lyrics being written in between) Despite the change, I hope this is still enjoyable.**

 **So without further ado** _ **I am Not a Curse**_ **alternate scene** _ **Listen**_ **attempt # 2.**

* * *

"For once in your life would you please just listen to me?!" Hiccup cried out pulling at her father, only for him to grab her and throw her back into the cage. He came up and shut the door, locking it this time, and looked down at her with hatred.

"You've thrown your lot in with them. You're not a Viking. You're not my daughter, you're only a curse."

Hiccup felt her heart break, and Stoick left her in the cage within the dark house, storming out in anger. She stopped him though when she began to sing.

 _ **(Listen by Beyonce):**_

From inside cage she at first sung.

 _(…the time has come…):_

She unlocked the cage with expertise, having taught herself to when she was little and began to come out.

 _(Second Verse):_

She pushed through the door and began to walk through the village, heading for the arena.

 _(…all cause you won't listen…):_

Hiccup had finally made it to the arena where Toothless was held, and she raced to his cage.

 _(…you should have known. Oh…):_

She let Toothless out of his cage and began undoing his chains.

 _(I don't know…):_

Hiccup had now released Toothless completely and she prepared to take flight, leaving the home that never really felt like a home.

 _(LISTEN!...):_

She took off, leaving the arena. Leaving Berk. She left not even noticing her father's face of regret. And she never turned back.

* * *

 **You can't tell me that song didn't work perfectly.**


	2. At the Ceili

**This next one is between Astrid, Heather, Hiccup, and Ruffnut (Race to the Edge looks/after the series). They will be singing At the Ceili by Celtic Woman. It's a fun song, and I couldn't stop imagining it, even though I had to make Aric go away.**

* * *

Hiccup was flying with Toothless back to her house after having a nice flight with Toothless finding Astrid, Ruffnut, _and_ Heather all getting their dragons ready to go somewhere.

"What are you guys up to?" she asked the three as Toothless landed.

"We're going to a party", Heather replied.

She looked at them in a way that told the three she wanted more details. The three girls looked to each other and then began singing and dancing. Hiccup was not honestly sure if they had rehearsed it or not.

 _ **(At the Ceili by Celtic Woman)**_

 _ **Astrid, Heather, Ruffnut:**_ _Tonight we're going to meet some lads… The lads, they come... They're playing tunes..._

(Musical Break)

"So wait", Hiccup said. "You're going to this party to find boys?"

"Yeah. Oh hey, you should come to!" Astrid replied.

"Me?"

(End of Musical Break)

 _ **Astrid:**_ _Two the boys we love so well... My own true love..._

 _ **Hiccup:**_ _The winter nights…_

 _ **Hiccup/Astrid:**_ _He writes me letters…_

 _(Musical Break)_

 _ **Heather:**_ _I hope I meet… He'll twirl me 'round the floor (Astrid twirls Heather)..._

Ruffnut suddenly pushed through, her arms around Hiccup and Heather telling of her woes.

 _ **Ruffnut:**_ _I'm somewhat…_

 _ **All:**_ _What on earth…_

 _ **Ruffnut:**_ _To be a poor man's…_

 _ **All:**_ _Oh, what on earth…_

 _(Musical Break)_

They all, including Hiccup, went to the party. Afterwards, the four walked out satisfied with the night.

(End of Musical Break)

 _ **Astrid/Hiccup:**_ _We've been lucky we've found some lads…_

 _ **Heather:**_ _And me, I've met…_

 _ **Ruffnut:**_ _And me, I've made…_

 _ **All Girls:**_ _And that is… We got ourselves four men tonight…_


	3. Reflection

**I would just like to say to any of you who are reading this and also read my series on my female hybrid Hiccup, that this is technically cannon to that series. Unlike the last two this one is considered part of Hiccup's past and connects a bit to the information revealed in Heather Report Part 1. Part 2 of which I am currently in the process of writing.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup ran through the forest with the cape of her cloak dancing in the wind behind her trying to distance herself from the village as much as possible. She had one place in mind; the cove. Before this moment, the day was like any other on Berk for Hiccup. She was laying outside in a field watching Aric and Astrid battle each other in the distance. She often liked to sketch the two, especially Aric. Ever since about a year ago she had gotten the biggest crush on him and it didn't seem to be letting up any time soon. This time, however, she wasn't sketching the siblings, but rather herself.

Hiccup often wondered what it would be like to be like everyone else; to no longer have any black scales plaguing her body. What exactly would she be like with no wings or a tail? What would she look like having actual ears instead of the two plates attached to her head? This was why she would draw herself as human. Why she needed to perfect it. She needed to know, or, at least have the fantasy. Hiccup's mind was for once at complete peace as she worked on the finishing details to her newest and absolute best sketch of her human self; this one looked just like her from what she knew of her reflection. Everything about the moment was perfect. That is, until her cousin decided to show up.

"Oh, what have we got here?" Snotlout questioned as he snatched up her large sketchbook from her hands.

"Hey!" Hiccup exclaimed reaching out for her stolen drawing.

" _Another_ sketch of yourself? Are you really _that_ proud of yourself?" he said tearing the sketch out from the book and just tossing it to the ground with a thud. "I mean look at you? What's there to be proud of?"

"Well, my _brain_ , for one. Something you never seem to have. Now give it back, Snotlout."

Clearly insulted and angry with her comment, Snotlout instead tore the picture in half before letting it go to the wind. "Oops", he said obviously not meaning it.

Hiccup's eyes widened in horror as she watched the two pieces fly off. She ran to catch them but they were just too fast and illusive to her hands that reached out. She was just about to snatch one piece, when she suddenly noticed she had come to a cliff and had to stop. The piece was just out of reach, and when she was forced to stop the two pieces of her first actual picture of herself were both gone forever.

That's why Hiccup was in the cove now feeling deflated. When she lost the picture, it was like she also lost the dream. It was as if the gods were telling her she could never be human. No matter how hard she tried she would never be a Viking. All Hiccup wanted was to be normal; all she ever wanted was to fit in and make her father proud. But with the beast inside of her how could she? She had become very good in keeping that side of her at bay; no traces of dragon could be seen. Well, none except for what lied on the surface.

Looking down at the lake, Hiccup looked at her reflection and took the hood down. It was something she rarely ever did now days, but now she felt like she needed to see them. She needed to see the reflection that wasn't her; a monster that lay under the surface somewhere deep within her that she could, and would, never let out. A reflection that showed a part of herself she wished never existed. Maybe Snotlout was right; what was there to be proud of? How could she be a Viking, a Chieftain, with this thing lurking inside her? Why couldn't she look at herself for once and just be happy with what she saw?

 _"Look at me. I will never pass for a great Chieftain, or a perfect Viking. Can it be, I will never play that part?"_ she then said fearfully, thinking of what she could become.

 _"Could it be, that if I were truly to be myself I would break my father's heart? Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me? Why can't my reflection show me who I know? Somehow I cannot hide what I am, though I've tried. Why won't my reflection show who I am inside?!"_

Putting the hood back on, her reflection in the lake, she lamented once more. _"Why won't my reflection show who I am inside…?"_


	4. Just a Kiss (Happy Valentine's Day)

**Song is Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum. This time, it's just thought singing; like a voice over.**

 **Bold means they're both thinking it.**

 **HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY**

* * *

 _ **Just A Kiss: (Happy Valentine's Day)**_

Together, as everyone slept, Hiccup and Aric sat on the shore beneath the big and bright full moon.

"Well, you were right, Hiccup", Aric started in conversation. "There's so much more out here. And it's…" He turned looking at her smiling face now. "…beautiful."

They both turned back towards the beautiful sight of the moon.

"Yeah", Hiccup breathed. "And just think, Aric. This is only the beginning. There's so much more out here. I can't wait to see it all. Who knows what we'll find?"she finished looking at the young man sitting beside her.

Aric had turned his head back out to sea, but Hiccup kept looking at him. This moment… All Hiccup could think was how… romantic it all was. It was just him, and her, sitting alone beneath a bright full moon on the shore. How could a moment be any more romantic? As Hiccup looked down in front of her, her thoughts brought her back about three or four years ago. Aric had first kissed her underneath a full moon. It was a shy kiss on the cheek, but it still warmed her heart. Now that she thought about it, they hadn't kissed—really kissed—since that day she woke up from her coma. Aric hadn't tried once. And she was never so bold to pull him in either. She wished he would do it now; just pull her in for one little kiss. Just something small, like a kiss goodnight.

' _Lying here with you so close to me, it's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe. I'm caught up in this moment. Caught up in your smile'_ , Hiccup finished in thought as she looked back to Aric's smiling face, still staring out.

After a moment Aric felt compelled to look at Hiccup. She was now looking out with that dreamy look she had been having often. It was beautiful; she was beautiful. He wanted to just turn her face towards his and kiss her right then and there, but he wouldn't. Over the years Hiccup hadn't really shown much signs in still being interested in him. Maybe a look, or a glance here and there… maybe even a hug where it seemed like she didn't want to let go. She kissed him once at Thawfest—he still remembered how stunned he had been when she shyly walked away. But still… Maybe he should take the shot?

' _I've never opened up to anyone. It's so hard to hold back, wanting you right now in my arms.'_

 **'** _ **But we don't need to rush this. Let's just take it slow… But maybe… just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight, just a touch of the fire burning so bright— No. I don't wanna mess this thing up; I don't wanna push too far. Maybe, just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one I've been waiting for my whole life. Yeah, I would be alright with just a kiss goodnight.'**_

No matter how each one had thought about it, though. Neither made a single move, their secret longing for more staying silent.

* * *

Aric stopped her, holding her arm. "Look, Hiccup. I obviously can't imagine what this must be like for you. You've grown so much. You're no longer that little kid I thought I saw all those years ago. You're strong, invincible—"

"Hmph. Maybe, but not anymore." Hiccup turned back around to face in front of her so she was facing him. She wished she could see his face. "What if this is it, Aric? What if the rest of my life is like this? I can't be weak, Aric, I can't go back. Like you said, I've grown so much… But now I feel as if all that growth means nothing. What am I supposed to do?"

"We'll deal with it. Just because you can't see, Hiccup, doesn't mean you're helpless", he said now holding her arms on both sides.

"But that's exactly how I feel. Like that helpless little girl everyone had to bend over backwards to protect. Who was always told to stay inside, because when she tried to help she only made things worse."

Aric realized that's kind of what he did. He told her to hide because he couldn't worry about her and fight at the same time. That, tied with Toothless doing the same, must have been been the last straw; her insecurities coming out with a vengeance. He had to pull her out.

"Hiccup…you and I have been through…everything together." Slowly, absentmindedly, his hands traveled downwards to her hands, taking them. "You don't think we can handle _this_? Hiccup, you have me, no matter what. One leg, arm, deaf, or _blind_ , there will always be a Hiccup and Aric. Always."

Hiccup could tell he was so close to her now. She could almost feel his breath on her. _'Just kiss me already... Yes, I know that if we give this a little time, **it'll only bring us closer to the love we want to find**. But it's never felt so real…'_

Aric was so close to her right at that moment. All he had to do was lean in. ' **…it's never felt so right** ', he thought.

 **'Just a kiss on your lips in this soft light, just a touch of the fire burning so bright— No. I don't wanna mess this thing up. I don't wanna push too far. But maybe just a shot in the dark would be just fine. See if you're the one I've been waiting for my whole life. Yes, I would be alright with…'**

 **'** … _ **just a kiss goodnight'**_ , Aric thought as he leaned in about to kiss her.

"Did you hear that?" Hiccup then suddenly said, ruining his chance.

* * *

"Can I ask you something?" Hiccup asked as they sat in the sun's fading light.

"Sure."

"Um, back in the forest… when we were… well, you know."

"Yeah?"

"Were you about to…?"

"Oh, you felt that?!" Aric said now a little red with embarrassment. "Felt like I might've got away with it."

"Well, why didn't you?"

"Oh. Uh, well, it wasn't perfect. And I always thought, if we ever did—well, you know—and yes, I've thought about it a lot, it had to be just perfect."

Hiccup smiled with the answer. How did she become blessed with such a sweet man? Seeing the sunset, she had one thing on her mind. "Well, this seems pretty perfect to me?" she said.

"Yeah? Huh, yeah, I guess it does."

 **'** _ **Just a kiss goodnight. No. I don't wanna say goodnight.'**_

' _Tonight'_ , Aric thought with finality. It was time.

' _Tonight'_ , Hiccup thought already ever so slightly leaning in, waiting for him.

 **'** _ **Tonight.'**_ At last, they each leaned in and kissed.

 **'Just a kiss on your lips with the fading light. More than just a touch of the fire burning so bright. No, we never messed this thing up. We would never push too far. It's a shot in the dark that you just might be the one I've been waiting for my whole life. Yes, baby I'm alright with this kiss goodnight.'**

Pulling apart, Hiccup sighed contently and Aric shifted over putting an arm around her. She leaned on him and closed her eyes wrapping her tail to lay around him. Finally, they were moving on.


	5. The Loss of a Child (Thy Will be Done)

**The song is Thy Will be Done by Lady Antebellum and I wrote this for the song to be played from the start of the story (well, more lament).**

 **The prompt for this was that before Hiccup and Aric had Zephyr, there was another before her. One that hadn't made it.**

* * *

 _ **The Loss of a Child (Thy Will be Done)**_

I couldn't sleep that night. The moment Gothi had scribbled those few words, my heart shattered. Dead. Our unborn child was dead. My husband tried everything he could to help me, but in the end he understood that I just needed time to think, and went to sleep beside me. I knew the news was hard on him too—we had just lost our first child—but it was different for me. I couldn't understand what I did wrong. Everything was fine. At least…I thought it was. How could Freya do this to me? How could Frigga? Had I angered one of them? Had I angered Odin in some way? I was never very religious, but at that moment I didn't know who I could blame. Why had this happened?! In answer, words my mom had spoken to me in comfort echoed in my head.

 _Thy will be done… Thy will be done… Thy will be done…_

I decided I wasn't going to get any sleep, so I went for a walk. The night was clear, and the moon was bright and full, but for once I didn't pay attention to any of it just staring at my feet as they trudged on through the land.

There was no explanation. It was done, and no matter how much I would try piecing together reasons nothing would satisfy me. The gods had taken the child for a reason. I had to believe that. I may never understand, but maybe I didn't need to. They know more than I do. They're gods. I thought that maybe if I just focused on that, then the pain would go away. It didn't though. Nothing did.

I kept repeating the phrase.

 _'Thy will be done… Thy will be done… Thy will be done…'_ but no matter what I still felt like my heart was shattered into a million pieces. Tears starting to stream down my face, I began to say it, hoping it would somehow reaffirm it.

 _"Thy will be done…Thy will be done…Thy will… I know you see me. I know you hear me, Frigg. Your plans are for me… Goodness you have in store. I know you hear me! I know you see me, Frigg. Your plans are for me! Goodness you have in store, so…"_

I wasn't sure who I was trying to convince, but I think it was myself. Everything would be okay. We could always try again. Whatever happened didn't happen because of me. Gothi had said she had no idea what could have caused the miscarriage. She had made sure to try and make me understand that it wasn't my fault. I hadn't listened, but maybe she was right. Maybe mom was right. Maybe this wasn't my fault.

 _Thy will be done. Thy will be done. Thy will be done._

 _"I know you see me… I know you hear me, Frigg…"_

With my tears slowed to a stop, I knew it'd be okay. For whatever reason the gods had taken my unborn away from me, but it'd be okay. I'd be okay.

"Thy will be done…" I whispered one last time to the moon before heading back and trying to get some sleep before the sun rose. I hadn't even realized I'd been crying all night.


	6. Walking a Tightrope

**Hiccup's had enough songs. Let's give Aric a turn. Takes place during Buffalord Soldier.**

 ** _IMPORTANT A.N:_ During the climax of the song (will you catch me if I should fall?), like in the original, Aric cuts off, but I'm suggesting Peter Hollen's cover nonetheless due to his voice. I had searched around for a male cover that was perfect, even looking at just a pitched down version of the original, but Peter Hollen's voice is just too perfect for how I would picture Aric's voice sounding. You can find the song on Spotify, no interruption at the end like with the video.**

 **Oh, and for The Heiress and the Pauper, the 12th chapter's coming. I just have to finish the battle sequence and then write the short aftermath before the epilogue which will be its own chapter as was the prologue.**

* * *

As Aric returned to his hut that night, the scratch on his arm felt like it was on fire. It just seemed to get worse as time went on, getting swollen and red. He felt a little nauseous too, but nothing too bad. Fishlegs' assumptions of the Scourge couldn't be true? If it was, then he was done for. The only cure was a solution with Buffalord saliva and there were none left. He could feel himself getting weaker, a small cough escaping his throat as he sat on the bed. It was only a matter of time before he started feeling the symptoms, and after that, he wouldn't have much time left at all. For a moment, he thought of telling Hiccup, but he didn't want to worry her; she would only try with all her might to cure him, and once she found there was none it would only leave her broken having to just wait for when he would be gone. He didn't want to see her like that. She was better off thinking he was fine for now.

The door was still propped open and he could see a view of Hiccup's hut sitting nearby. He couldn't help but remorse on everything they'd been through together; of all the more they could have gone through had he not gone into that ship in the first place. It was because of her that they were here in this new world. It was because of her, that they'd been able to see and do things they wouldn't have had they stayed on Berk.

 _"Some people long for a life that is simple and planned, tied with a ribbon…_

No matter the dangers, he always followed Hiccup. She was like the northern star in his eyes. Did he regret it? Not one bit.

 _"_ … _walking a tightrope with you_ (he stands) _— ooo—ooo—ooo—ooo…_

 _"Mountains and valleys…_

Walking around some forgetting his deteriorating health, Shadowstar watching his movements, he wondered why he and Hiccup were waiting so long. Silently, he wished they hadn't. That _he_ hadn't.

 _"_ … _and I'd risk it all for this life we choose."_

In his mind's eye her figure manifested. _"Hand in my hand, and you'd promise to never let go! We're walking a tightrope…_

She was but an image that could fade away at any moment, but he could see her smiling, and dancing with him to the music that was there as much as she was.

 _"_ … _Never sure! Will you catch me if I should fall—?!"_ he fell back onto the bed, sitting doubled over as he coughed horribly, his skin becoming a pale green.

 _"Well it's all an adventure that comes with a breathtaking view…_

Looking out to where her hut sat, her image manifested again in front of him, a smiling face.

 _"_ … _walking a tightrope with you—ooo—ooo—ooo—ooo…_

His image then manifested with her dancing together harmonious…

 _"_ … _with you-ooo-oOO-OOO-OOOO-WhOOOOAAAA—!"_

…before fading away into mist, a devastated face on the girl he cared for so much.

 _"With you…"_

He began to cough again, much more violently this time. It was so bad, it had scared Shadowstar and she fled out the door no doubt to get Hiccup.

* * *

 **If anyone's a good drawer, I would love to see this story boarded. Or an animatic. That would be so amazing.**


	7. She's in Love

Prompt: How everyone finds out about Hiccup's crush, purely based on She's in Love from The Little Mermaid (Broadway)

Reason: Just got into the song again recently and couldn't help myself

Form: Script

Time/Universe: Hiccup's about 12 I guess. You can imagine her as a Halfling with her little cloak on, or just as a human. It doesn't really matter with most of these songs

* * *

Cast:

Eerika(pronounce Erika)—Fishlegs' mom

Runa—Snotlout's mom/Valka's sister

Unn(pronounced oon)—Runa's sister in law

Sassa—Astrid and Aric's mom

Sigfrid—Ruffnut and Tuffnut's mom

Kari—Sigfrid's sister

Gobber—Hiccup's mentor and basically godfather

* * *

 **I suggest you read through first as there are notes in between and a lot of characters to keep track of.**

Song Starts at 0:13

EXT. TOWN - DAY

Hiccup walks by the women with a dreamy far away smile.

EERIKA:

"Did you see that?"

KARI:

"See what?"

EERIKA:

(Pointing to Hiccup who's by a

tree in the distance

staring off)

"That!"

Everyone is lost on what the Ingerman is talking about, looking to each other as they murmur confusion.

EERIKA: (CONT'D)

"I'm talking about Hiccup?"

WOMEN EXCEPT EERIKA:

"OH...!"

RUNA:

"My niece? What about her?"

EERIKA:

"She's been acting real strange

lately, don't ya think?"

SIGFRID:

"More than usual?"

SASSA:

"I'll say. Twirling in circles?

Skipping through town?"

EERIKA:

"That girl has got herself caught

up in something."

(Singing)

"She's dizzy and she's dreamy."

SASSA:

"Her head's up in the clouds."

SIGFRID:

(Contemplative)

"Her eyes have gone all gleamy...

EERIKA, SASSA, SIGFRID:

"She wastes away the days, mopin'

on the grassy hills."

RUNA:

(Talking)

"I wonder what's going on with

her?"

UNN:

"Oh, it gets weirder. You see

I heard that-

(Singing)

-if you ask her where she's going,

she giggles like a fool."

KARI:

"She barely sticks a toe in down

at the tidal pools."

RUNA:

"It's more than just a phase.

Let's face it, she's just not

herself."

SASSA:

"Is she ill?"

SIGFRID:

"Or insane?"

EERIKA:

"Is it water on the brain?"

EERIKA, SASSA, SIGFRID:

(Scratching their heads)

"What has got her bothered so?"

UNN:

"It's the bends!"

KARI:

"It's the flu!"

RUNA:

"Gosh, I wish we had a clue."

Aric walks by and Hiccup sighs leaning against the tree.

ALL:

(Eyes widen in realization)

"Oh, wait. Oh dear. Good grief!

It's clear! She's in love...

EERIKA:

"Look! I think she's even wearing

necklaced shells!"

SASSA:

"Ah!"

UNN, RUNA, KARI:

"She's in love!"

EERIKA, SASSA, SIGFRID:

"In love and it's divine."

UNN, RUNA, KARI:

"She's in love!"

EERIKA, SASSA, SIGFRID:

"That girl is on cloud nine."

UNN, RUNA, KARI:

"Glory be!"

ALL:

"God's above...!

Gobber comes by.

RUNA:

(Talking/Says knowingly

non-discreetly pointing)

"Hey, Gobber! D'ya notice anything

weird about you-know-who?"

Turns to see Hiccup, then back at the ladies.

GOBBER:

"You mean Hiccup? I'll say."

(Singing)

"She acts like she don't see me...

I've heard that late at night,

she's humming as she dreams in bed...

You walk right up and tap her—"

ALL:

"-she lays there like a lox."

GOBBER:

"As sure as dragons bite...

WOMEN:

"She has lost her head."

GOBBER:

"And she sighs and she swoons.

Thor, she's humming little tunes."

WOMEN:

(Asks knowingly)

"Even has a sorta glow?"

GOBBER:

"What on earth could it be?"

WOMEN:

"Any muttonhead can see."

KARI AND SASSA:

"That sigh."

EERIKA AND RUNA:

"That glow."

SIGFRID AND UNN:

(Unn falling back into

Sigfrid in a mock swoon)

"That swoon!"

GOBBER:

(Face palms)

"Oh, no. She's in love!"

WOMEN:

"She's flipped, it never fails."

GOBBER:

"She's in love!"

WOMEN:

"Her ship is setting sail."

They see Hiccup twirling all bubbly lost in her day dreams.

GOBBER:

"See her hips, how they swish."

WOMEN:

(Directs to Aric)

"Well, well, well, don't you

wonder who's the lassie's seafood

dish?"

GOBBER:

"She's in love!"

WOMEN EXCEPT SASSA:

"She's found your boy a hunk."

GOBBER:

"She's in love!"

WOMEN (ALL):

"And now she's as good as sunk."

GOBBER:

"See her blush."

ALL:

"See her grin...

GOBBER:

"Stoick's girl and Aric sitting by

the sea k-i-s-s-i-n-g."

WOMEN:

"Her cheeks could not flush pinker!"

GOBBER:

"It's clear as H₂O."

WOMEN:

"She's caught—hook, line, and

sinker."

UNN, RUNA, SIGFRID:

"Crushed out!"

EERIKA, SASSA, KARI:

"Switched on!"

SASSA AND UNN:

"Worked up!"

EERIKA AND RUNA:

"Far gone!"

GOBBER:

"Knocked down!"

WOMEN:

"Hard it!"

GOBBER:

"In deep!"

ALL:

"That's it...!

GOBBER:

"She's. In. Love!"

ALL:

"She's in love!" (X2)

GOBBER:

"Plain to see."

WOMEN:

"Plain to see."

GOBBER:

"No mistake!"

WOMEN:

(Shaking heads)

"No mistake."

GOBBER:

"Look at those moonbeams...

ALL:

"Obvious what they must be

symptoms of... She's in Love!"

* * *

 **I hope I don't get in trouble with this one. With there being so many voices and switching of characters, this was the only way I could see fit in doing this.**


	8. Darkside (Rise of the Guardians)

**I'd like to introduce you to Eclipsa Moon (Eclipse for short) or The Queen of Shadows. This is an original character of mine that I've had in my head for some time. She's only just received an official name, and finalized design and powers. But, here she is now and I hope you like her.** **Her design has gone through many changes over the years, as well as her tale, but she's finally ready to enter the world.** **Just to get a frame of reference, she is about 16 years old in looks.**

* * *

 **Prompt:** This excerpt will likely make more sense when I post the story she stars in, or I guess co-stars in. I have no idea what the title is going to be, but at this point it's just Rise of the Guardians 2. You can think of this as like a teaser. Its short and simply gives a taste of who this knew character is. The actual story will not come for a long while though. After all, I still have a line up of stories to get through first. This will be my first ever original story though, along with A Queen's Princess (a HTTYD story).

 **Song is Darkside by Alan Walker.** Fun fact: This song was an influencer on Eclipse's character.

* * *

Raven black hair moving within the air like dark ashen fog, gray skin that blends with the shadows around her, and jade green eyes that seem to glow within the darkness move through the dark lair. The shadows cling to her silent bare feet as she walks; her creatures of mist and shadow following her every move. Stopping at a single picture of a man similar to her, but with black spikes for hair, golden eyes, and a long single robe instead of a shirt with no sleeves, the shirt holding by two straps that tie at the back of her neck, and a skirt that cuts diagonally exposing her left leg more than her right, Eclipse remembers the night he came to her within the forest. **(Start song)** She remembers it like it was yesterday. It may have been a millennia since, but how could she ever forget?

" _We're not in love, we share no stories, just something in your eyes. 'Don't be afraid, the shadows know me. Let's leave the world behind'…_

Turning with gleaming wild eyes, Eclipse walked on through her network of caves, her beautiful Fearlings with their black beady eyes and misty wings, fluttering along around her.

"… _fall into the dark side."_ She dissipated into mist zooming through until stopping and returning to form only to playfully sing once more to her Fearlings. _"Fall into the dark side."_ Dissipating into mist again she then appeared on the other side of them. _"Give into the dark side…"_ Eclipse walked on, coming to the entranceway of her throne room. _"Let go of the light, fall into the dark side…_

Entering her throne room, her Fearlings all around her she sang to her little subjects, their dark mist coiling around her.

"… _so fool me like I'm dreaming."_

Shadowy wings morphing, she flew, her Fearlings following playing and dancing with her lovingly.

"… _Give into the dark side. Let go of the light. Fall into the dark side."_

Eclipse fluttered slowly down, her feet gracefully touching down onto the floor. Her Fearlings followed, some landing at her feet, or coiling at her legs; some resting on her shoulders, Eclipse petting and nuzzling one. Then, hearing the fluttering and swishing of shadowy wings and tails, her head turned to the entrance of her throne room…

The entrance burst with her subjects, the cave now filled with her friends as they swirled around the room. _"…we'll live on the dark side."_

Her wings manifesting again, she burst up into the air.

"… _while we're still young and fearless. Let go of the light. Fall into the dark side."_

* * *

 **NO. THEY ARE NOT THE BOOK FEARLINGS: I must point out that I have not read any of the books, as well as that Rise of the Guardians is a separate entity and universe to the books much like How to Train Your Dragon is.**

 **BACKGROUND INFORMATION ON CHARACTER (if interested): This character has been with me for a long time now. She's entered countless doll games (honestly, they were more like made up movies/tv shows inspired by whatever we were into at the moment) my sister and I would play as kids in different forms, and further on in my mind throughout my life, but after seeing Rise of the Guardians it had solidified into this form. Now, I'd be lying if I said Pitch Black didn't influence her, but honestly, that's kind of part of her character.**


	9. Take a Bow

**This one was inspired and taken from Heart of a Dragon by Nightstar Fury. It's an old Toothcup story of theirs and this is a scene I really liked the concept to and felt inspired to redo with my own spins and touches tossed in. Like the fact that the characters are my Hiccup and Aric. Hiccup is 18 by the way.**

 **Original Song Used: My Last Goodbye by Trading Yesterday (Its a good song, just doesn't particularly work as a musical element. More as background music as Hiccup turns his back to Astrid and takes off with Toothless. Think Tarzan or anytime a movie throws in a pop song)**

 **Dialogue is theirs, most of it modified to flow better.**

 **Song: Take a Bow by Rihanna**

* * *

Hiccup was stunned, frozen as she stood in the academy staring at Aric with a mix of anger, shock, disgust, and sadness. All their friends stood in the arena with them watching the scene, her and Aric's parents outside looking in; all watching as Aric had pulled her into a kiss in such a last desperate attempt to stop her from leaving. But, if Aric never really loved her as he had claimed last night in the cove, then why would he do that? Why would he suddenly kiss her with such passion?

"It wasn't that you never loved me, was it?" Hiccup asked, although it came out as more of a statement. A fact.

He nodded in response finding he couldn't lie to the Halfling anymore. Not if it meant she'd leave.

"You've loved me this entire time…but can't be with me because I'm… _incomplete_ ; missing a limb", she recounted muttering to herself needing to get everything straight. "Gods, I feel so _stupid_! All this time… and now it took me leaving to move on, to finally get over you, for you to give me the truth! The actual truth!" Hiccup harshly told him. It was so silly, so stupid, so… selfish. How could he do this to her? Play her like this only to end it all because of his own selfish preferences? She felt like an idiot, her heart breaking for a second time. "Will it ever stop, Aric? Are you ever gonna stop hurting me?! How do I even know this is the truth?!" she yelled shaking her head and backing away.

Hiccup had to leave. She had to go now before she burst into tears in front of everyone. She'd already made a big enough fool of herself. She turned making her way back to Toothless when Aric yelled out for her again.

"Hiccup, wait! Please! I was wrong, okay. I don't want this!" Aric pleaded. He was growing desperate, and the sight only made Hiccup angry; her eyes still shimmering with tears unshed, but becoming hard as stone. She stood at Toothless' side, hands on the saddle glancing from the saddle to Aric's display, and back again. "I-I don't want to lose you, Hiccup. I love you, really I do! I want to be with you, marry you… I'll do anything, please. Anything that will make you give me a second chance, I'll do for you!"

Hiccup didn't move. She just stared down at her hands as they lay flat on the leather that sat on the one person that she knew truly cared for her. She couldn't help to think of how she'd prayed to hear those words from Aric, and for a moment she felt like she may just turn around and forget everything to be in his arms again… but no. She could never turn back. That would only bring more pain. She had to leave. She had to just get away; turn her back to him, forget him, and never look back no matter how much it hurt in the process. Aric may actually have loved her, but he was just saying all those things out of guilt and fear. If he truly felt this way then why didn't he say so last night. Why did he feel the need to lie? Because deep down he knew he couldn't really love her. Not with her being… _incomplete_.

"Anything?" Hiccup finally spoke up asking softly.

"Yes. Yes, anything, Hiccup", Aric said with a hopeful smile. Everyone waited with bated breath for what Hiccup's answer would be.

"In that case", she started softly turning to him with soft loving eyes, only for them to turn harsh and angry. "All I want is for you to stay away from me!" she yelled, her pupils slitting with pure rage. "I prayed so hard for you to come back to me, for you to turn around and say you didn't mean it! That we could work it out! But now… Now I see it wouldn't have mattered. You don't love me Aric! You never did! Just stop fooling yourself, and stop trying to fool _ME_! I DON'T WANT YOU BACK! I NEVER WILL!"

Aric looked stunned, maybe even hurt by her words. "Hiccup, I―"

"Don't!" Hiccup interrupted. "I don't want to hear it―Arg!" she grunted in pain clutching her chest.

"Hiccup, you're in pain again", Fishlegs said reaching for his canteen to help her, but Hiccup stopped him.

 **(Start Song)**

"I'll be fine", she panted, the pain in her chest starting to ebb away. Hiccup began to rise back up standing looking back with a glare to Aric. "As soon as I get away from him." She stood straight once more, seeing the boy look so distraught like he didn't know what to do. His eyes shimmered with tears unshedding too. He looked heartbroken, and honestly, just a mess. It made her sick.

She scoffed shaking her head. _"You look so dumb right now. Standing before this crowd… And don't tell me you're sorry cause you're not…!"_ she sung angrily.

" _But you put on quite a show…"_ , she mockingly clapped and nodded beginning to pace around the mess of a boy staring at her with hurt eyes; all in front of their little audience. _"…But it's over now"_ , she looked down, before glaring back at him. _"Go on and take a bow."_

" _I'll grab my cloths and get gone. I'd better hurry up. Before the rain drops come down."_ Slow, small tears began to leak out from closed eyes. _"Talking 'bout…"_ , Hiccup sang shaking her head with her hands against it as if trying to shake those lies out. _"Please! What else is on?"_ she turned her back, before raging at him again more tears threatening to spill as she poured her heart out. Everyone just stood there stunned in their own ways, Stoick sighing sadly for his daughter. There just was no way of fixing this. Aric's parents were saddened too, disappointed in their boy, and wondering what could have been. The two used to be so happy together. What happened?

" _Oh-Oh-Oh, and the award for the best lie goes to you! For making me believe that you and me COULD BE happy; let's hear your speech, ahahah... How 'bout a round of applause?"_ she gestured to their friends and family. " _A standing ovation?"_

" _Cause you put on quite a show…"_ Hiccup sang as she turned and made her way back to Toothless, the dragon frowning as Hiccup climbed on. _"…Now it's time to go…"_ It just wasn't right. He may not have known what exactly happened the previous night, but he sure knew Hiccup didn't deserve it. Especially not when it caused her so much pain. She didn't deserve it. None of it.

"… _But it's over now"_ , Hiccup sung once more with her head down thinking of what could have been. With a click, Toothless' tail fin opened, and he took Hiccup out of there, tears finally pouring out.

 _...But it's over now._


	10. Heart of a Dragon

Prompt: After the event of Gift of a Night Fury, Toothless starts to formally teach Hiccup how to fly. Although, after many failures, she's in need of some encouragement.

Song: Eye of the Tiger by Survivor (A request from TheDragonWriter4ever)

 **Start fic as you start song.**

* * *

 _ **Heart of a Dragon:**_

"Ahh!" Hiccup fell out from the sky into the cove's lake. "Ugh, that's the fifteenth try today", she griped as she climbed out. "I'm just not getting it, Toothless. I think it might be too late for me to learn. Or, maybe my wings just don't work?"

 **"That's crazy talk. You just need to keep trying"** , Toothless was convinced. He was trying to teach her how to fly, much to Hiccup's failure to stay in the air for more than ten seconds.

"I don't know, bud", Hiccup wasn't so sure anymore. She had wished to learn to fly on her own, but that hope was dying fast.

 **"Back on the cliff. Now"** , Toothless growled, and Hiccup, her heart no longer in it, complied.

Fall, after fall, after fall, Hiccup kept trying, but no progress was made. Hiccup climbed back out of the lake again, and this time when Toothless told her again, she refused. At that moment, Toothless realized he needed to do more than simply push his sister off the cliff.

 _ **"Rose on up, back in the ring…"**_ , Toothless started to the girl sitting glumly in the grass. _ **"…Went the distance, now I'm back on my wings. Nothing left, but the will to survive."**_

Hiccup looked up at Toothless, a tiny spark igniting. But Toothless knew it wasn't enough yet.

 _ **"...it happens too fast. You change your passion for glory…"**_

Hiccup looked back down, almost ashamed to have given up, but unable to stand again. Toothless nudged her face, however, picking her chin up as he told her to never give up the fight.

 _ **"…** **It's the heart of a dragon, it's the thrill of the fight"**_ , Toothless lunged down. _**"Rising up to the challenge of our rival. As the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night…"**_ , Toothless stalked up to Hiccup, then leaped up over her. _**"…with the HEART…"**_ , gliding to a boulder on the other side, **"…of a dragon."**

. . . .

Up on the cliff again, Toothless continued his pep talk, Hiccup still hesitate as she looked over the side.

 _ **"** **Face to face, out in the heat; staying tough, staying hungry…"**_

As Toothless spoke, a new fire was growing in Hiccup. He could see it in her face; in her eyes. A downed dragon is a dead dragon, and though she could live without her own flight, would it really be living?

 _ **"** ** _I_ t's the heart of a dragon, it's the thrill of the fight. Rising up to the challenge of our rival. As the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night, and he's watching us all with the HEART of a dragon."**_

Hiccup stepped up, her eyes blazing with a new found confidence. "You're right, Toothless. After all I've done―we've done―I can't let a few falls stop me now. I can't stop. I won't!"

 _"Rose on up, straight to the top. Had the guts, got the glory. Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop! With the fight and the will to survive, it's the heart of a dragon, it's the thrill of the fight. Rising up to the challenge of our rival. As the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night..."_ Hiccup stepped back from the cliff's edge, then with a running start, _"…with the HEART…"_ she leaped off and flew into a glide, _"…of the dragon."_

"Hahaha! I'm flying!" Hiccup shouted as she kept herself in the air, flapping her wings. "Toothless, I'm flying―whoa", she wobbled.

 **"I knew you could do it! Now just―"**

"Whah!" Hiccup lost control and fell, a splash sounding.

 **"—make sure to keep yourself balanced…"** Toothless cringed. He leaped down, but as he landed Hiccup was already out of the water and raring to go. She wasn't stopping now.

For the rest of the evening they practiced and practiced, until Hiccup could fly from one side of the cove, to the other, without falling in. It took a lot of time, practice, and patience, but eventually, Hiccup did it, and she hugged Toothless so tight in thanks. He was just glad her dragon heart was still strong.


	11. For a Moment

**This is a bit of an alternate scene based on The Little Mermaid Two's song, For a Moment.**

 **The scene takes place as a substitution for the Test Drive scene.**

* * *

Prompt: As Hiccup overjoys over her new found self, Valka laments at the lost chances she could have had with her daughter, fearing the troubles she must be facing, and hoping one day they would find each other.

* * *

 _ **For a Moment:**_

On a cliff was where Hiccup and Toothless stood. Hiccup was in the saddle, her feet on the pedals, the left one being the important one, and semi ready for an official test flight. Today was the day Toothless would fly again. At least, she hoped.

"Ready bud?" Hiccup asked, and the next thing Hiccup knew, Toothless was racing off the cliff. His wings spread out to catch the air, and for the moment they were airborne. So far the tail was working, but right now they were more gliding than flying.

"Alright, bud. Let's take this nice and slow", she said patting his side. **(Start Song)** "Here we go. Here we go." Looking down at her cheat sheet secured in front of the saddle, Hiccup tried to make sure which position to switch to.

" _Okay, get a grip. Get the hang of this switcher. It's like nothing I've done, and with stakes so much bigger. This way is left…"_ , she clicked the tail fin, Toothless prompted into a wide turn. _"…Well now we'll be flying in circles all night._ Okay, this is forward", she stopped the turn. "No problem."

" _I can't believe I can do this and more"_ , Hiccup sang as they dove.

" _To sore in the sky like I walk on the shore…_ " The air whipping passed was like nothing Hiccup had ever known, and something washed over. _"…Gods, see!"_ Her wings spread. " _This is me."_ The feeling overwhelming. _"Here I am!"_

Toothless' dive stopped, a wake in the ocean formed as he suddenly skimmed over top.

" _For a moment, all of me, is alive and at home above sea. I'm swirling and twirling so graceful and grand…"_ The duo changed course up to the clouds. "… _For a moment, I feel free. The world to explore, just for me…"_ , they stopped high in the sky, the world so small, yet so grand. "… _For a moment, just a moment, look at me."_

 _000_

" _If only for one moment"_ , Valka lamented, Cloudjumper at her side. _"I could share with you all I know. Your world wouldn't be a mystery. Oh, why did I have to go?!"_ She shouted to the caverns of ice.

 _000_

Toothless spun in a corkscrew up through the clouds, then stopping into an arch. _"…Watch me soar!"_ Hiccup beat her wings, trying to fly in time with Toothless. "… _Got a grin and two wings that work fine. The whip lash is fierce, and I really don't care if all of this causes a knot in my hair! For moment, I can feel. I can't even believe this is real. Hope my mother can hear it, the winds are my song. For a moment, just a moment, I belong."_

 _000_

" _I will find you, my darling"_ , Valka came to a nestling of hatchlings, then picked up a Nightmare as if her precious Hiccup. _"I'll hold you close, my little one, and sing our song of the skies with you!"_

 _000_

 _(Sing our song of the skies with you…) "For a moment, just a moment, I belong!"_ Hiccup shouted, her wings tucked back in and her arms raised.

Toothless then shot a plasma blast, deciding to celebrate too, of which exploded in front of them.

"Oh, come on", her victory depleted, and her arms and wings flopped down before going through the flames, Hiccup forgetting she could've used her wings to protect herself.


End file.
